Usagi Tsukino
Usagi Tsukino was the present incarnation of Princess Serenity, who was awakened as Sailor Moon, and was the main protagonist in all versions of Sailor Moon. Appearance Usagi was the shortest of the teenage 14 to 16-year-old Sailor Senshi, and the Materials Collection noted that she was a little "chubby." In the anime and manga, she had blue eyes, and wore her blonde hair in two pigtails topped with buns known as odango. In the live-action series, she had dark hair and eyes, but still wore her hair in the odango style. Personality Usagi was a bit selfish and very much a crybaby, and was lazy, clumsy, and an academic underachiever. She was also a terrible cook, as shown several times during the series. It was slowly revealed, however, that she cared very deeply for her friends and family. She was very trusting, and believed that everyone had a better nature; this could be both a character strength and a character flaw at times. She did not believe in killing innocent humans, even when they had been transformed into vicious monsters, and always sought ways to heal them instead. Over the course of the series, Usagi matured a great deal, and even though she was still prone to some childish behavior and bouts of silliness, she became a capable young woman. Family Usagi lived at home with her family in the Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo. Her mother, Ikuko, was a housewife who had a good relationship with her daughter, but could be quite the disciplinarian when it came to studies, and was often disappointed in Usagi's poor school performance. Her father, Kenji, was a magazine editor who to some extent still viewed Usagi as a little girl; he was horrified when he discovered that Usagi was dating. Usagi was the only Senshi to have a sibling, and she and her younger brother Shingo had a typical brother-sister relationship: caring but rife with sibling rivalry. Shingo often would side with Chibiusa in arguments with Usagi. Chibiusa was Mamoru and Usagi's daughter from the future. In the future, Chibiusa respected and adored her mother, but in the twentieth century, she and Usagi had a relationship more like squabbling sisters than mother and daughter. Usagi also met her past-life mother Queen Serenity, or at least her spirit, and loved her dearly; they did not have a strong relationship, though, as she was mostly confined to within Usagi's subconscious mind (in the anime) or the Moon Palace computer (in the manga). In the story "Parallel Sailor Moon," she and Mamoru had a second-born daughter named Kousagi Tsukino. Relationships Usagi was in a steady relationship with her past-life lover and future husband, Mamoru Chiba, whom she loved very deeply, even though they did bicker a lot before they started dating. The two later became the parents of Chibiusa in their future incarnations Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. At the beginning of the series Usagi had a rather large crush on Motoki Furuhata. It also appeared that she was attracted to Haruka before knowing her true gender, though this was more pronounced in the manga than the anime. Kou Seiya was attracted to Usagi and even managed to take her out on a date in the anime, but Usagi was always oblivious to Seiya's affections. Hobbies Usagi listed her hobbies as eating (especially cake) and sleeping. Usagi also enjoyed reading manga, shopping, and playing video games. In the live-action series, Usagi also loved karaoke, a favorite pastime of teenagers at the time. She had a tendency to force her interests on others, and especially tried to get Rei, a karaoke hater, to like karaoke. At the beginning of the Dream arc of the manga, Usagi said she wanted to join a manga drawing club. SeraMyu In the musicals, Usagi was played by Anza Ooyama, Fumina Hara, Miyuki Kanbe, and Marina Kuroki. Trivia *Kotono Mitsuishi, the actress who played Usagi in the anime, was sick during the production of episodes 44 through 50, and during that time the character was instead voiced by Kae Araki who later voiced Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon. *In Act Zero of the live-action series, before she discovered her identity as Sailor Moon, Usagi cosplayed as "Sailor Rabbit" to fight against jewelry thieves. *Mamoru often called Usagi by the nickname "Usa-ko" (うさ子; meaning "little rabbit"). *Her full name is a pun on the phrase "tsuki no usagi" (月のうさぎ) which means "rabbit of the moon." *Usagi was the only character to appear in all 200 episodes of the anime. *The fact that Usagi disliked carrots was mentioned in the live-action, anime, and manga versions of the series. *In early promotional videos for the English dub of the anime presented by DiC, Usagi was called "Victoria." On Kodansha's English website, she was originally referred to as "Celeste."